pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW052: Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!
Episode Plot The time has (finally) come. Ash vs. Elesa in a Pokémon Gym Battle. Ash tries to think of his strategy and comes up with one. Since Elesa uses -Type Pokémon, and -Type Pokémon beat Electric-Types, Ash has decided to use only his Palpitoad during the battle and leave Pikachu out. Will Ash's strategy work, especially if Elesa's other two Pokémon have no weakness against Ground-types? No, because in the second battle her Emolga uses Attract and finish his Palpitoad of with Aerial Ace. Ash made a bad choice to bring Snivy out because Grass-Types are weak against Flying-Types and Snivy would go down as well. Ash's third Pokemon he's counting on now is Pikachu since his strategy drives him mad too much to think about it. Pikachu manages to defeat Elesa's Emolga but she's going to unleash her third Pokemon as her ultimate weapon. It was Tynamo she's talking about and its speed is incredible too much for Pikachu to take. He survived the attack and Ash had an idea. He's going to tell Pikachu to use tons of Thunderbolts everywhere in the battlefield to create a smoke path to lure Tynamo in. Elesa told her Tynamo to wait but too late for its patience to strike Pikachu. Tynamo's homing in too fast and misses as Pikachu bats its back hard with Iron Tail. Tynamo crashed into the wall and he's out. Ash now not only earns the Bolt Badge but reminded Elesa the bond between trainers and Pokemon. He was about to head for Driftveil City but Elesa warns him that the drawbridge is offline for repairs. So Ash and co. stay in Nimbasa City until the bridge is fixed. Debuts Pokémon *Tynamo Items *Bolt Badge Trivia *This is the fourth time Ash battled an Electric type Gym Leader. The first three being Lt. Surge, Wattson and Volkner. **This is also the only time Ash battles an Electric Gym Leader without having a rematch. *The battle is a bit of a reverse of what happened in the Gym Battle between Ash and Falkner, with Elesa knocking out two of Ash's Pokémon with just one. *Ash's Palpitoad is confirmed to be male in this episode. *This is the first time in the anime that a gym leader's most powerful Pokémon got knocked out first before it did any real damage. The most powerful of a gym leaders Pokémon is usually knocked out last after it does collateral damage but this episode was different. This may have been due to type advantage as Palpitoad is a dual water and Ground-type and Ground is super-effective against Electric. *This is the first time Ash switched his team during a Gym Battle. *Thinking it was easy to beat Elesa, Ash only brought in Palpitoad, the only time he brought in one Pokémon to battle three *The reason why the Driftveil Drawbridge is offline for repairs is because of Team Rocket in BW049:Crisis from the Underground Up! *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Zorua *Who's That Pokemon?: Tynamo (US) Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with gym battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu